


December Treats

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers micro. The Sewer King approached many alligators and smiled.





	December Treats

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King approached many alligators and smiled. He viewed them eating bits of meat. He imitated them as he held a turkey leg. ''Are my pretty pets hungry again?'' the Sewer King asked after alligators ate. His eyes widened the minute one alligator took the turkey leg. He scowled.

THE END


End file.
